


What Every Hero Deserves

by bettername2come



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, cisco makes all the suits, killer frost revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: Caitlin gets what every hero needs: someone who believes in her and a new suit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Costume spoilers from this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c66HwIk_xSE

Caitlin has spent the past few years surrounded by secrets, and whatever Barry and Cisco might say, she thinks she’s gotten pretty good at keeping them. Of course, it’s easy to forget that the people in her life have gotten just as good at figuring them out. Which she realizes when she stumbles on Cisco’s latest creation.

“I thought you’d gone home already,” Cisco says from behind her, making her jump.

“I left my phone,” she says, holding the device up and gesturing towards his work station. “What is this?”

He enters the workshop, munching on a pizza pocket he stole from her, and she wants to be mad at him. For stealing her snacks, for figuring out her secrets, but she can’t because he’s made her this perfect gift, the one she hadn’t even realized she needed. She brushes her fingers over the smooth, surprisingly soft, blue leather.

“I knew you wouldn’t want it to look too much like hers,” Cisco says, moving closer to admire his handiwork. “But I had to keep the blue because it’s thematic, and I know you won’t complain because it’s your favorite color and it’s a good color on you. Even if you do go blond. It’s longer. Warmer. Less exposed skin. And no corset. ‘Cause that was just weird.”

“When did you…start this?”

“Right after Barry mysteriously escaped a mirror when my machine didn’t work.”

“Oh, right. That.”

“Did you really think I wouldn’t figure it out?” Cisco asks. “I mean, even if we forget about the gazillion cameras we have in this place and the fact that your lips are turning blue, I know the signs when someone’s hiding new powers. I’ve been there. I know you’re scared. I get why. But you were the one who told me that you didn’t think any of us would become evil if we suddenly got superpowers.”

Caitlin shakes her head. “That was when we were talking about powers that came from Wells. Thawne. Whatever we want to call him. These came from Dr. Alchemy and we don’t even know anything about him. His end game, how he’s doing this, what he wants me to become.”

Cisco puts his hand on her shoulder. “It doesn’t matter. He doesn’t control your choices. These powers don’t have to mean you become like her. You’re still Caitlin Snow. You’re still the same hero you’ve always been. You just have to find a way to work with these powers. They can do a lot of good.”

“They can do a lot of bad, too."

“You’re right, they can,” Cisco conceded. “That’s why you can’t afford to just ignore them. You have to learn how to control them. You have powers that can stop a speedster, and that’s no small thing. You can stop fires, bombs, keep the bad guys from getting away. You don’t have to become a killer. We can use you on the team, Caitlin. Out there. In the field.”

“I – I’m not ready,” Caitlin said. “Not yet.”

Cisco nodded. “Okay. I definitely get that.” Cisco gestured towards the suit. “But whenever you are – it’s here waiting for you.”

Caitlin reached forward, wrapping her arms around him and feeling his warm embrace in return. “Thank you.”

“Hey, it’s super suits and emotional support. It’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
